Kagome's Dad
by The Unnamed Demon
Summary: Rewritten verson of Kagome's father, Kagome finds something out about her mother when she's in hospital with pnemounia (spelling error) How does Kagome react, how does Inuyasha react, why would Inuyasha react. INUKAG or SESSKAG
1. Default Chapter

Kagome's Father Rewritten  
  
"Kagome, you're finally back," her mom said and then coughed, she was laying in her bed sick. "I'll get us something,"  
"No mom! You need your rest, I'll get you your dinner and things," she said. She heard her mom cough again. She rushed down the stairs into the kitchen and made her mom a quick dinner. She brought it back to her mom's room with Cold Medicine and a thermometer.  
"Mom, it's a hundred and three, you should go see a doctor," Kagome said, handing her mom the phone. Her mom coughed. "Okay, I'll talk,"  
The doctor came to Kagome's house and checked up on her mom. Her mom had pneumonia. They rushed her to the Emergency Room, where they took an X- ray. Her mom had it really bad.  
"When will my mom be out?" Kagome asked, "We're just going to monitor her for now, do you have anywhere to stay while you mom is in the hospital?" one of the doctors asked.  
"Yeah, I'll call a friend, but I'd like to stay with my mom for now, please," she said.  
"Okay, just use the phone at the front when you're ready," they said and left.  
"Kagome, it's time I tell you about your father," her mom said. Kagome walked up closer to her.  
"Yes, mom?" she said.  
"You know you're friend with the ears, Inuyasha?" she said. I nodded, in reply, "Your dad is like him, a dog demon," she said.  
"Nani!?" Kagome exclaimed.  
"He abandoned us because he was the Lord of the Eastern Lands, he couldn't bring a human family to the castle so he left us," she said. 'The medicine must be making mom delusional,' Kagome thought. "I am dying, Kagome, go find your father and live with him,"  
"Mom, you're not dying you'll get better mom," Kagome said, hugging her on the bed.  
"You're demon characteristics and powers will be coming in completely before you're sixteen, because of a curse you have to meet him before then to get something to help control the youkia blood,"  
"Kagome, visiting hours are over, you need to get home," one of the nurses said.  
Kagome walked out of the hospital and was making her way to the well. A car drove by with Hojo in it. It stopped.  
"Hey Kagome, what you doing walking all the way over here," he said.  
"Hi, Hojo, mom's at the hospital with pneumonia, so I was just making my way home," Kagome replied.  
"Dad will drive you home, come in," he said.  
Kagome went inside the car.  
"So, Hojo, is this that girl you liked?" his dad said. Hojo blushed.  
"So, want to go to the movies with me on Saturday?" he asked.  
"I'll be very busy then, I can't, maybe another time," Kagome replied and went inside. "Thanks for the ride," she said.  
She packed her backpack with some more supplies, and then realized what her mom said. She went to her bedroom and took out a necklace from her jewelry box. It was a half charm pendant that her father had given her years ago. She decided to wear it when she went to Feudal Japan. 'My sixteenth birthday?' Kagome thought, 'I'm sixteen in exactly one week!'  
She took her backpack and went the well.  
"That's a change," Inuyasha said, "You're back early,"  
"Let's go to Kaede's, Sango said," They all made their way to Kaedes.  
"What's up, Kagome," Sango whispered, "You look really troubled,"  
"My mom's in the hospital, she has pneumonia," Kagome said.  
"Pneumonia?" Sango asked.  
"Very bad sickness worst than flew," Kagome replied. "And." Kagome paused.  
"What, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
"She told me about my father," tears were coming down her face.  
"What about your father?" Sango asked. Kagome realized that Miroku and Inuyasha were listening. 


	2. Chapter two

Forgot Disclaimer.so here it is. I don't own Inuyasha.but I wish I did... (  
  
"I'll tell you at the springs," she said.  
"Inuyasha, you should talk to Kagome, something is wrong with her," Miroku said.  
"Feh, whatever," he said and walked beside Kagome. "What is your problem, wench?"  
"It.it's nothing," Kagome said and ran her hands through her hair nervously. Inuyasha grabbed her hand.  
"What is this?" he asked looking at her claws.  
"Fake nails," Kagome lied smiling.  
"Oh, like them nail polish shit you use?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yes," Kagome said.  
Inuyasha sensed that she was lying but did not want to get further into it. They walked on for most of that day and stopped in an empty hut. Inuyasha said they could settle there.  
"We're going to the springs," Kagome and Sango left the Hut.  
"So, what is it," Sango asked.  
"My dad left when I was born, mom told me only now about him, that he's an inu youkia lord of the eastern lands and that I need to get to him before I turn sixteen to get something to control my demon blood," Kagome said remembering what she heard. "And my mom said that she's dying, where am I to go?"  
"Oh my, this is bad, maybe you should tell Inuyasha," Sango said.  
"Tell him that I'm a hanyou, my mom's dying and my dad's the lord of the Eastern Lands?" Kagome asked, "What do you think he'll think," Kagome realized that Sango was staring at her.  
"What is it, Sango?" Kagome asked.  
"You're ears," Sango said. Kagome quickly went to her head and touched the dog ears.  
"Oh my gosh!" Kagome ran out of the springs put her clothes on and ran to Inuyasha while calling him. Then she stopped, 'What would I tell him?' Inuyasha ran to her. "What the hell is it, we-" he stopped short and looked at her head. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, staring at his ears. Kagome tried to flatten them to her head but it was still visible.  
"Let me guess, one of Naraku's sick jokes?" Inuyasha said.  
"No, it's.my.dad," Kagome said.  
"What about your dad," Inuyasha asked. 'I never heard about her dad before,' Inuyasha thought.  
"He left my mom and I when I was born," Kagome said. "Mom only told me today, that he is a demon lord of the eastern lands and that-"  
"You're a.a."  
"Yes and my mom is dying! She told me to go to him before I'm sixteen to get something to-"  
"Control your demon blood,"  
"Yes," Kagome answered.  
"You little wench, tried to keep that from me all day did you?" Inuyasha said. Kagome's hair got longer, and two stripes were developing on her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry, it's just-" 'She's sorry?' Inuyasha thought, surprised.  
"You need to get to your father and soon," Inuyasha said.  
"Isn't that Sesshomaru?" Sango pointed to something flying.  
"No, it's someone else," Inuyasha said. It sped up towards them.  
"Hi, there daughter, thought you'd have to travel all the way there, It would take you longer than a week, why not all of you come with me," he said. They all went onto his orb and they traveled fast. Inuyasha was still holding Kagome who fell asleep.  
"So are you Kagome's mate to be?" Kagome's dad asked Inuyasha. "Now that my parents are dead all of you are welcome to stay,"  
"Listen you, we're not mates, I'm just with her until she completes the Shikon Jewel," Inuyasha said.  
"Good, because I have already arranged for her marriage for her birthday," he said. Inuyasha started to react when they stopped at the castle and Kagome woke up.  
"This is your home?" Kagome said when she saw the castle.  
"Yes, and it's yours too," he said. They went inside to the dining hall. Plates were put on the table. "All of you will eat, and Kagome, you will be presented with a few gifts from I, Lord of the Eastern Lands,"  
Kagome sat at the table, beside Inuyasha. Sango sat across beside Miroku. Her father sat at the end. A servant came and filled everyone's plate. To Kagome's horror, it was raw meet.  
"Um, no offense or anything, but this is raw meet!" Kagome said.  
"Yes, it is one of my favorites," her father said.  
"Can we um pass on this?" Kagome asked.  
"Ah sure, but you will have to tell me of the foods you normally eat," he said.  
"Thanks," Kagome said. Sango and Miroku looked relieved. None of them touched the food, but Inuyasha just smirked.  
"I present this to you daughter," he said handing her a bag that looked like it came from the mall. Kagome opened it and saw three Kimonos and a sword. "You may change into the red one and then we need to talk." He said. A servant escorted Miroku, Sango, s 


	3. Chapter three

"Inuyasha, I found out something about my dad," Kagome said. "He's a dog demon," Inuyasha just looked at her surprised.  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked looking at her head. Dog-ears appeared. Kagome touched her head and the ears twitched. Inuyasha smiled.  
"Oh my gosh! No way!" Kagome said feeling them.  
"What, is there something wrong with them?" Inuyasha asked.  
"No, its just that um," Kagome says.  
"Forget it, so now what else is the problem?" Inuyasha asked.  
"My father arranged me to marry someone and you'd never believe who it is," Kagome said. Inuyasha looks at her with his eyes now widened.  
"Who the hell would that be?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Naraku," Kagome said. She started to cry and Inuyasha and Kagome starts to hug each other. Kagome is surprised that Inuyasha would do that.  
"Okay that's enough, wench," Inuyasha said. They stopped hugging. Inuyasha smelled a very powerful demon near.  
"Kagome, after you know that you'll be marrying Naraku, you still hug another, do you not have any shame," an overgrown dog said.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. He pulled out his tetsusaiga.  
"Surely you wouldn't kill Kagome's own father," he said. "I am Higurashi, Lord of the Eastern Lands," he said.  
"Not another arrogant demon lord," Inuyasha said.  
"Kagome, you and those peons you hang out with can come with us to the castle for now, I need to talk about the mates that may have you, one of them will choose you and then you two will be mated," he said.  
"I will not mate anyone," Kagome said. "You weren't father to me so you don't have the right to arrange my marriage," Kagome said.  
"Very well, we will talk about that later," he said. Then Inuyasha and co. appeared in Lord Higurashi's orb and they appeared in the dining room of the castle. Naraku, without his baboon skins, Sesshomaru, with Jaken and Rin, sat at the table. Sango noticed Naraku.  
"Naraku!" Sango exclaimed taking out her overly huge boomerang.  
"There will be no fighting or bloodshed in under my castle," Higurashi said.  
"What the fuck are you doing here, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.  
"I would ask the same of you, younger brother," he said showing his claws.  
"That will be enough, you two," Higurashi ordered.  
"I will not be ordered around by my equal, " Sesshomaru said.  
"Okay daughter, I'd like you to meet them," Higurashi said. "This is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and this is Naraku, who has strong powers," he said.  
"I will marry neither of them," Kagome said, getting angry. Her eyes turned red for a second and stopped.  
"Inuyasha wench is the mate!" Sesshomaru said. "She's just a mere human and I will not be mated with her."  
"Hear me out Sesshomaru," Higurashi said, "She is daughter of me, which makes her half demon, but she will soon possess the complete Shikon Jewel and she will become full demon,"  
"I will fucking not! I don't want this and I don't like this, I want to go back to being myself a normal teen in my time! And I will not be forced to wed anyone!" Kagome yelled.  
"You've picked some vocabulary from that stinking hanyou brother of mine, wench," Sesshomaru said.  
"I will take this girl and make her mine, for she looks like Kikyou and has her soul, and will have the Shikon jewel so I can take it from her, she is mine!"  
"She does not belong to any of you bastards," Inuyasha said, and with one swipe of the Tetsusaiga, the puppet of Naraku turned into a piece of hair.  
"That reminds me of something, half-breed, the tetsusaiga is mine," he said.  
"In your dreams," Inuyasha said.  
They both were about to fight but then stopped short to see that Kagome's eyes had slits, her hair was turning white and longer and a crescent moon appeared on her forehead that was pink.  
"I think I'd like my mate to be to come to my castle." Sesshomaru said, grabbing Kagomes hand and pulling her to the other side of the table.  
"I am note your fucking mate to be!" Kagome said. Everyone stared at her in surprise that she cussed again.  
"Daughter we need to talk in the other room," Higurashi said and pulled her into another room.  
SLAP! "Daughter how dare you act like that around people of importance, your mother didn't teach you manors? I want you to be mated with Sesshomaru so the lands can be doubled, got that!" they walked back into the dining room.  
"Come now, we are going to the Western Lands castle now," Sesshomaru said and grabbed her arm. They flew out to the two headed dragon and Kagome sat by Jaken and they were off to Sesshomaru's home. 


	4. Chapter four

"I present this to you daughter," he said handing her a bag that looked like it came from the mall. Kagome opened it and saw three Kimonos and a sword. "You may change into the red one and then we need to talk." He said. A servant escorted Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Inuyasha to the Gardens. (sorry it cut off there)  
"Thank you," Kagome said. She had a feeling that she shouldn't trust her father for some reason.  
"Daughter, you need a mate before your sixteenth birthday, it's important that you do because of your social status, do you have anyone in mind? If not, I have arranged for someone," Higurashi said. Kagome didn't answer.  
"I'll give you two days to figure this out on your own otherwise I have arranged for someone," he said. Kagome appeared at the garden.  
"Kagome, what did he say?" Inuyasha asked.  
"If I don't have a mate in mind before two days, I will be arranged with someone he chooses," Kagome replied.  
"I want-" Inuyasha started to say something but stopped himself.  
"You want what?" Kagome asked, looking around the garden.  
"Feh, never mind, it doesn't matter," Inuyasha replied.  
"Where's Miroku, Sango and Shippou and Kirara," Kagome asked. Noticing they weren't around.  
"They're at the lake, Sango and Miroku wanted to be alone for a while," Inuyasha replied.  
"I'll be back, I just want to walk around for a while," Kagome said.  
"Fine," Inuyasha said.  
Kagome walked into the trees and sat down at a bench. She looked through the bag and pulled out the sword. She fingered the blade and then looked at the handle then she put it back and noticed a short, ugly toad demon standing in front of her.  
"Kagome-sama, milord, Sesshomaru is here to see you, you are his mate to be," he said in that nervous voice of his. Sesshomaru walked up to him and kicked him to a tree. 


End file.
